


Saving Killian Jones

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [175]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Dark One Emma Swan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would do anything to save him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Killian Jones

She knew she had hurt Killian by tethering him to the dagger. By doing so, she turned him into the very monster he had fought so hard to kill for years on end. He had given up his entire live for it, and she had known just how hard it had been for him when she had been consumed by the darkness. She could see it in his face every moment he looked at her. How when he thought she wasn’t looking, he would have a look of worry and pain upon his face; afraid that he would lose his second love to the Dark One once again, albeit for a different reason this time.

He was different when the darkness was tied to him. Darker than he had been when she first met him back in the Enchanted Forest. She never believed that Captain Hook was a villain. More like he wanted revenge against a certain crocodile, but never one to terrorize hundreds of people for no reason other than sheer pleasure.

He understood why she did it; of course he did. He had as much as told her as he probably would have done the same for her if he was in the position as she was.

But with the darkness in the both of them, she wondered if they would ever be able to get back to being the people they were before all this madness. She missed the carelessness of their relationship when they didn’t have to constantly worry about threats, and definitely weren’t the ones being viewed as the threats.

She could tell it hurt Killian to see the patrons of Storybrooke view him as a villain once more. It didn’t bother her, or at least she didn’t let anyone see her pain. Years of putting up walls had helped with that. But it was hurting her boyfriend, and she didn’t know how to make it better.

Merlin could only offer the simple solution of untethering both of them, and thus killing her pirate in the process. He wouldn’t survive without the darkness, but it was slowly killing him to be tied to the sword.

She needed to do something; that much was for certain.

So she plotted during those nights she stayed awake during. She knew the only way to help him would be to make sure he didn’t know the truth. She needed to make sure he wasn’t hurting the way he was before.

Emma knew what she had to do. She had to take his memories. She had to take all of their memories. But better yet, she needed take them somewhere where she could level the playing field. Somewhere where she would have everything she needed to remove the darkness. They could still be tethered to the blade even if the darkness wasn’t there anymore.

They would need a villain to blame when they got back and had no recollection of what had happened, and she was fine with that. They could hate her all they wanted, but at least Killian would be safe. At least no one would try and hurt him the way they would come after her.

And let them. She already knew her parents were starting to lose faith in her. They said as much in the past tenses they used against her. They said it in the way they looked at her in disgust at some of the things she said and did. They said it in the way they started ignoring her in favour of spending time with her brother; the child who was untouched by magic, and the burdens of the kingdom laying on his tiny shoulders.

She loved the baby, but she couldn’t help but feel resentful of the way that child would grow up feeling loved and safe.

Unlike her.

The curse came at night, when Killian was off trying to find a way to save them both, and her family was fast asleep. Having light and dark magic was all she needed to use the wand to take them home and take their memories in the process.

Before the darkness swept her up, she held her breath. For she had just executed the first step in her plan to save Killian Jones. And she knew if she failed, she could lose him in more ways than one.


End file.
